Togemon in Toy Town
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Yoshio Urasawa (En:) Michael McConnohie, J.M. Morris |directed by=(Ja:) Tetsuo Imazawa |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 11, 1999 (En:) September 20, 1999 |continuity= }} After a brief chase through the sewers by Numemon, the kids and their Digimon end up held captive by Monzaemon in Toy Town, and only Mimi and Palmon are left to save them. Synopsis The are wandering through the sewers with their partners and singing. Sora becomes very emotional upon remembering when she used to sing at home when hanging laundry out to dry and how much she misses it. Tai says that he misses playing sports followed by a hot bath. T.K. misses video games Matt misses steak, Joe misses doing his homework, Mimi misses the beach and Izzy misses looking at the stars and planets. The kids are interrupted from their thoughts when they hear a pack of Numemon coming towards them. They all run as sludge is thrown at them by the Numemon, though they soon escape through an opening in the sewer because the Numemon don't like sunlight. The kids wander for a while when they see a bunch of vending machines. Despite thinking it's a trick like the phone booths they recently saw, Mimi tries one anyway. After putting money in the machine, a Numemon comes out and it has a crush on Mimi. She rejects him and he gets mad, but Mimi is not worried because the sun is out. Just then, the clouds cover the sun and another pack of Numemon come out and chase the kids again. They decide to split up. Right before attacks the Numemon chasing her and Mimi, the Numemon run away. It is because there is a behind them. He is usually a nice digimon who runs Toy Town but he starts chasing them. Mimi and Palmon escape after running into the Numemon that likes Mimi. After turning him down again, they figure that something must be wrong in Toy Town and so they head there. Mimi and Palmon arrive at the brightly colored town and see all of the other DigiDestined running around with the toys saying they are having fun. However, they don't sound like they're having fun. Mimi and Palmon then find a locked chest which is full of all the other Digimon partners. tells them they had been captured by Monzaemon. Mimi and Palmon then go off to fight Monzaemon alone. As he is attacking them, the Numemon come to their rescue, or at least they try to. They are easily defeated. Palmon goes to join them join them in the fight. Then she digivolves into who defeats Monzaemon, causing a Black Gear to come out of his back. Everyone is freed and Monzaemon apologizes. He then gives them all a big heart hug as Mimi once again turns down the Numemon. File:Adventure Epi06-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi06-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi06-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi06-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi06-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi06-6.jpg Featured characters (8) * (9) * (10) * (11) * (12) * (13) * (14) |c5= * (15) * (17) |c6= *' ' (16) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Mimi: "~Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam...~" Joe: "~Avoiding your drone.~" :—Joe cracking a joke at Mimi's talent... or lack there of. T.K.: "Wow-ee, that sounds like fun, Mimi!" Mimi: "It is!" Izzy: "Get a grip!" :—Izzy is disgusted at Mimi's idea of fun. "They really do come from another world!" :—'Agumon' has apparently been struggling with the idea. Mimi: "There must be thousands of them!" Joe: "I'd say under a hundred." Izzy: "Or maybe just fifty." :—Mimi, Joe, and Izzy try to determine the number of vending machines that the kids have just come across. "How dare you call me short! The date's off!" :—'Numemon' is obviously very sensitive about his height. Monzaemon: "I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance." Mimi: "Acquaintance? He's attacking us!" Palmon: "Ya think?" :—So much for Monzaemon being harmless. "I may be a lady, but I am not a pushover. Time to show this Digimon some manners!" :—'Palmon' digivolves to Togemon for the first time. "You know, I'm beginning to take this whole 'black gear' thing a little personally." :—'Tai''s starting to get the point of the Black Gears. Other notes , rarely see each other. |ANIMATION ERRORS= |DUBBING CHANGES= *The English dub gives the impression that the events of this episode are in fact past events, told from the perspective of Mimi, who narrates at certain points in the story. *At the very beginning of the original Japanese episode, an old toy can be seen floating in the sewers. *Whilst in the English dub, the group sing a song made up by Agumon, in the Japanese episode, the group are playing a game where they sing a real song, and then sing another one beginning with the last sound in the previous song (e.g. finish with "su", start the next song with "su"). *When everyone gives weird looks to Agumon, in the original, this is because they're struggling to think of a song beginning with "e" (see above). Mimi thinks of one, but nobody knows it. In the English dub, this is replaced by Agumon recommending that Mimi sings, only to find that she has a terrible singing voice (which actually contradicts a later episode, "Princess Karaoke"). *In the English dub, Numemon's attack was changed from Poo to Nume-Sludge, for obvious reasons. The original narrator can be heard pausing before reluctantly announcing Numemon's attack. *In the original episode, the Numemon are said to be the most hated of Digimon. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Togemon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In this episode, Togemon declares her Needle Spray attack as "Digimon Needle Spray". }} vi:Palmon nổi giận tiến hóa! de:Der seltsame Bürgermeister